


Nothing Compares

by SleepyLilPsycho



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Boy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Boxing, Character Death, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Depression, Dominant Eren Yeager, Excessive Drinking, M/M, Martial Arts, Matchmaker Hange Zoë, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Self-Defense, Shy Eren Yeager, Slow Burn, Waiter Eren Yeager, ereri, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyLilPsycho/pseuds/SleepyLilPsycho
Summary: "It's been seven years since the last time we met, and I knew when I first saw you that no one else would compare"Levi felt like he was suffocating in a world of black. After the death of a close friend, and the stress of medical school, he begins to give up. Until Eren Yeager stumbles into his life with his bright eyes and charming smile shining like a beacon.Eren had been an awkward and quirky teenager who obsessed over his school peer, Levi Ackerman. Unfortunately, he never confessed his feelings. Years pass until he's given a second chance but will the distant Levi ever let him in?





	Nothing Compares

Levi had been so deeply immersed in his textbook that he almost missed the desperate young man. He hadn’t noticed the boy run into the Cafe out of breath and pass by his undiscovered reading nook. He wasn’t aware of the boy’s frantic expression and eager voice. 

Until he heard his name.

His full name escaped the boy’s lips and coaxed Levi’s attention. He blinked a few times and glanced over at the stranger. The young man stood at the counter with his back to Levi, questioning the waitress. “Is Levi Ackerman here?” The boy paused, waiting for the waitress to confirm this. “Yes, but-” She began to say but was interrupted by the energetic male. “Thank god. Can you show me his table? This place is larger than I expected.” He admitted sheepishly. 

Levi sunk lower in his chair and glared at the stranger. Who was he and what did he want? “Um...sure.” The waitress finally replied with a small shrug. Levi groaned and turned his back to the counter. He pretended to be occupied with one hand shielding his face and other concealing him behind the textbook.

It’s not that Levi was antisocial, which he usually was, but this time he was just tired. Hearing endless condolences and apologies this week exhausted Levi. It drained him, listening to their sorrowful justifications and looks of pity. That’s why he came to the Cafe, he sought sanctuary and solitude in the small reading nook. 

Sheena Cafe was furnished with a used bookstore that consisted of hidden alcoves perfect for a student trying to study. Better yet, it was in walking distance from the University. It had quickly become Levi’s place of refuge. No one he knew bothered him here. Up till now.

“I think I saw him over here.” The girl admitted; guiding the stranger closer to Levi. He glared down at the pages and cursed himself for choosing the nook closest to the front. “Yep, there he is.” She announced pointing out the suppressed male. “Thank you!” The boy exclaimed and approached Levi. 

This was it, Levi reluctantly bid his placidity goodbye and prepared himself for unwanted consolation. 

‘Please make it quick.’ Levi thought to himself, reaching up for his cup of tea. “Levi Ackerman?” The young man’s deep voice reached his ears. Levi stalled for a moment before continuing to drink his Earl Gray. “Hmm?” He simply replied, eluding his gaze and still faking interest in the book. “You haven’t changed at all.” The boy admitted with a light chuckle.

Levi sighed and finally glanced over at the boy. He froze and felt a light blush threaten to display on his face. This young man was good-looking. ‘Shit, he was more than just good-looking.’ Levi thought, observing his strong jaw line and bright emerald eyes. The boy raked his fingers through his chocolate-brown hair and smiled softly. “I’ve been searching everywhere for you, Levi.” He sheepishly admitted, blushing. 

Levi felt his breath catch and his heart skip a little. “You have me at a disadvantage,” Levi’s voice hesitated, searching the male’s face for recognition. Those eyes did look familiar. But Levi wasn’t sure from where. “Who are you?” He asked; placing his textbook on the table and turning to face the boy. 

“I didn’t expect you to remember me, heh.” The boy chuckled nervously. ‘I would definitely remember you.’ Levi thought back. “Um, can I?” The young man asked; signifying the seat across from Levi. He nodded in response and moved the book back into his messenger bag strapped to the back of his chair. 

Once Levi turned around, the boy was sitting in the chair drumming his fingers against the table. His bright eyes surveyed the Cafe, observing the other tables and costumers. Levi took this time to really look at the boy. His lips naturally pulled up into a soft smirk displaying his confidence and his eyes glimmered with playful mischief. Levi’s eyes tracked down to the boy’s toned arms and broad chest hidden beneath a faded t-shirt. “Like what you see?” A voice interrupted Levi’s inspection. Eren winked at him causing Levi to scowl. "You wish." He growled, looking away to conceal his faint blush. 

"Mmm, I do." The boy teasingly admitted, leaning over the table. “Tch.” Levi replied in annoyance, leaning away from him. “Are you going to keep me in the dark forever, or where you going to eventually tell me who you really are?” Levi irritably asked, glaring at the other male under his hooded eyebrows. The boy shrugged and smirked at Levi. “Maybe, I mean, I’m pretty offended you didn’t automatically recognize me.” He teased with his hand clasping his chest. His voice was light and cheerful but Levi wondered if it was true. 

Was the boy really offended Levi didn’t recognize him? 

“It’s been years, we were in high school.” The stranger explained as Levi frowned. Did he know this kid in high school? “You saved a gawky kid from a gang attack and um, gave him this.” The boy reached down his shirt and pulled out a heavy chain. On the chain, hung a pendant with wings engraved on it. Levi felt the world around him stop and the piece of jewelry claw at his memory. 

That was his necklace, the one his mother gave to him. 

“You inspired that boy and h-he admired you ever since.” The boy bashfully admitted; tucking the necklace back under his shirt. The world started again and Levi felt like he was suffocating under the pressure. That necklace...that meant that the boy was... 

“Yeager?” Levi hesitantly asked; his voice raspy and dry. The boy smiled and brushed his hair away from his eyes. “Surprise.” He replied somewhat sarcastically. Levi slowly fell back into his chair and shook his head. “Damn, brat.” He whispered, his lips twitched up. Eren Yeager had been a shy, overweight and stuttering mess in high school. How did that boy turn into the gorgeous guy sitting across from him? “What happened to you?”

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be a prequel, it will explain their first encounter and a few other missing details.  
> I'll try to post a new chapter soon hopefully, next week?  
> Please leave a comment & kudos on whatchu think


End file.
